


Twitchchat always knows

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: motherfucker
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 21
Kudos: 797





	Twitchchat always knows

“Wait, chat, let's think about this!” Tommy laughs. 

He pauses, for  _ far  _ too long. 

“I’ve been thinking about this for too long- no, chat, lesbaininnit isn’t canon!” 

...right? 

-

Chat was right, weren’t they? Tommy groans, throwing his arm over his eyes. He  _ was  _ a lesbian...which means he was…

Oh.  _ Oh. _

...that explains a lot. It really did. A soft chuckle escapes the blond’s mouth, and she sighs, content in her new identity. 

Okay. First step, grow her hair out and get feminine clothing. 

Second, find a new name. 

Third, come out. 

Fourth...she didn’t know. 

-

The blond’s been sitting on this for a long time, and she’s finally going to tell someone. Grinning slightly, she flops into her seat, skirt laying neatly on her legs. It made the blond feel better, secure, and...safe, almost, from the constant misgendering and deadnaming on her streams. Sure, some of her viewers had noted the fact that she was wearing more female aligned clothing, and that she was growing her hair out, usually keeping it in a short ponytail. But nobody said anything. Pretty poggers of them, if she said so herself. 

_ Tommyinnit _

wilbur, can we talk? 

_ WilburSoot _

Sure Toms, what’s up?

She winces at that, but it only hardened her resolve to come out. Hands shaking, she typed. 

_ Tommyinnit _

im not tommy- not anymore, at least….guess i should reintroduce myself. hey, i'm Clementine, and i use she/her pronouns

_ WilburSoot _

Clem, holy shit! I’m so proud of you! ...would you like me to tell the private discord? 

_ Tommyinnit _

please? i’m gonna do a stream ‘bout this later, but….

_ WilburSoot _

‘Course. 

There’s a ping, moments later. 

_ WilburSoot _

@everyone @Tommyinnit uses she/her pronouns, and uses the name Clementine. If you disrespect her, I’ll bash your kneecaps in! 

_ Technoblade _

Trans rights pog!!! ALSO I TOLD YOU ALL I COULD TALK TO WOMEN! 

_ Philza _

!!! CLEM, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!! 

There are many more messages, all of love and support. Clementine let a small smile fall across her face, as she types a short response. 

_ Tommyinnit _

Thanks guys! ...would you guys mind being mods for my stream in 10 minutes? And….Techno, Phil and Wilbur, would you guys mind being on vc with me as I do this? 

They all say that they don’t mind, although Techno complains that means he’ll actually have to go on Twitch. She huffs a laugh at that, closing out the discord and setting up her stream. Quickly, she tweets. Oh, this was gonna be fun, no? A surprise stream? 

_ TommyInnit @Tommyinnit _

IMPORTANT STREAM (and dream SMP lore with the SBI) 

link

-

She got this.

-

_ [Stream Transcript] _

_ Tommy looks nervous, wearing his hair back in a ponytail, and drumming his fingers lightly on the desktop. He opens a can, and takes a short swig.  _

_ “AND WE’RE LIVE!”  _

_ There are chuckles and Tommy rolls his eyes. “Shut up Wilbur.”  _

_ “Aw, you gotta admit it’s pretty funny.”  _

_ “Oi, let ‘em do this, mate!” _

_ “Thanks Phil.”  _

_ “Jesus, I can’t believe I’m modding this for you. I’m on twitch for you.”  _

_ A smile falls across Tommy’s face at Technoblade’s words. “You love me though!”  _

_ “I guess. Anyways, focus, dumbass.” _

_ “Right!” Tommy slams his hands down onto the table, and grins directly into the camera. “Okay. I’m trans. Use the name Clementine and she/her pronouns.”  _

_ “If you disrespect her, I’ll kill your parents!”  _

_ “Holyyy shit Techno, maybe don't got that far, mate!”  _

_ “Oh, what are you going to do Phil, stop me?”  _

_ “Okay, okay fellas!” Tommy- no Clementine- stops the bickering, a fond-as-hell smile on her face. “What do you say to some anarchy?”  _

_ “Oh,  _ hell _ yes.” _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is low effort ya'll!! im...feeling the burnout!!


End file.
